


Sentiment

by Curiaso



Series: Mr. and Mrs. Holmes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, But also serious struggles of being a good parent to adopted children, Childhood Trauma, Children, Children of Characters, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harm to Children, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of miscarriage, Miscarriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft as a Father, Mycroft is a Softie, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Protective Mycroft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiaso/pseuds/Curiaso
Summary: "It was an early morning, Matilda was already making a pot of coffee, when Rhys padded into the kitchen in nothing but his underwear and a shirt. She smiled at the sight, reminded charmingly of Winnie the Pooh."~0~"He had bad days near constantly for the first three weeks of the month. He would wake up screaming for his mother, and Matilda felt like a terrible replacement."The struggles of adoption are not so often glorified as the joy of parenthood. A look into how adoption is a saving grace, and a damning pain in the lives of both Mycroft and Matilda.





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you have not read "Oliver", a fic that precursors this one, you may be a bit lost. Not to say you have to, but you might want to, just to get your bearings! Also, I do not have a Beta, and it is almost impossible that I have not left at least one, if not more typos. If you spot one, feel free to tell me and I will fix it ASAP. Enjoy!

You never truly move on from losing a child, Matilda thought as she hung yet another of Mycroft’s trousers up in his section of the closet space, already knowing it would need to be ironed despite the careful handling. This was, of course, because Mycroft had imaginary wrinkles only he could see, and he liked to have a sharp line in his trousers, bisecting his knee, down to the tops of his oxfords. 

The loss was, she continued, an endless well of pain. At times it ran dry, at others it overflowed. But it was always there, always a sign that the waters of ache (so much like the waters she’d held within her) were once there. That they would once again be back. That they would always return. 

Her hands automatically sorted their clothing, and when that was done she went about the bedroom tidying the little there was to tidy. And when that was finished, she wished she had papers to grade, or lessons to plan, or people to call and discuss work with. But she’d done everything there was to do. She’d even cleaned the bathroom earlier that morning, and done all the dishes as well as made scones! There was nothing left to nitpick, and she had no interest in going out with a friend and enduring the awkwardness that permeated every social interaction she had as of late with the people she knew. They all seemed completely incapable of seeing her as anything but someone who’d lost a baby, and it infuriated her. So with that thought, she decided she’d just do the thing she’d been avoiding. She’d research the bloody adoption, and she’d figure out what was a giveaway before Mycroft could jump to any deductions. 

~0~

“I see you’ve been researching adoption. I take that…. Means something.” She scowled, scanning the room trying to figure out the giveaway. “Your hand, dear.” Her hand, she found, rested innocently on her flat stomach. She cursed the thing. 

“Damnit.” The ghost of a smirk on Mycroft’s face was enough to tell her he wasn't cross with her for researching it without him. Which lead her to her own little conclusion. 

“And I see you have been doing the same?” His eyes abruptly narrowed, and she grinned victoriously before turning back to the laptop perched on her bony knees, clicking back into the window with the contact info, and the blank information sheet she and Mycroft would need to fill out if they decided to go down this route. 

“Yes I have.” He sighed, sitting beside her. “What do you think?” 

“I think that we’ll need to redecorate.” 

~0~

They didn't decide that night, despite both their willingness. They needed time. It had only been two months since Oliver. They needed time. Needed time to think. To grieve. To fully dedicate themselves to the idea on a new addition. But they were both interested, and while Mycroft may have been dubbed the “Ice Man” he was not, infact, heartless. They both felt the hole that had grown with the pregnancy and never been filled with the birth. And it wasn't that they wanted to fill it. They didn't want to replace Oliver. Never, Matilda resolved as she lay in bed that night, never did she want to replace her son. But another hole beside his, to be filled with someone else might just retract from the pain. Might fill up enough to make the hole of his absence a little bit smaller. A little more manageable. A little less of a bullet wound and more of a puncture. 

Mycroft watched his wife's breathing even as she fell slowly to sleep, and he considered his losses. Mycroft had grazed over the small swirls of his sons fingerprints every morning for the past 2 months, and he wondered if this was what sentiment truly was. Was it keeping the cast of you're sons hands close at all times? Or was it the desperate craving he felt somewhere deep inside of him, to hold a child and have everyone (even his enemies) know that the small body belonged to him? That it was cared for, and loved, and taught, and watched over by him. Was sentiment the need for warmth in his arms, and a third heartbeat in the house? Was sentiment seeing Matilda snuggled fast asleep with a miniature version of herself? Was it cleaning up a mess left by a baby just learning to eat? Was it watching tiny shoes grow into bigger ones, and legs stretch from chubby to knobby? Was it flashbacks to Sherlock’s childhood, and Christmas’ with family simply for the sake of a child? He didn't know. But he wanted to. God did he want to. And so long as Matilda agreed…. He wanted to have a child. Not instead of Oliver. But in addition to. 

~0~

It was near a year before they decided they were as ready as they would ever be. With a little of Mycroft's meddling, the process was faster than it might have been otherwise. They met with dozens of the children. They held, and rocked every baby offered to them. They sat and spoke shortly with every toddler placed before them. They even spent a session with a little 7 year old, helping her with homework. But none of the children felt… right. Matilda had a developing guilt over the feeling of shopping for a person. Mycroft was starting to wonder if adoption was the wrong path. Eventually it came down to the fact that they were looking for a dream child; and no child was a dream. They were tumultuous beings, with little lives of their own. There was no perfectly blank slate. There was no trip from hospital to home, cradling a newborn for them. That wasn't what adoption was. 

“The sooner we realize this isn't Oliver, the better. This is a new person. A new little person we are accepting.” Matilda spoke slowly, cradling a glass of wine, her legs propped up on their Ottoman. 

“We know that, Matilda. What we don’t know is this; are we looking for a baby? Or are we willing to take in a child that is older? They asked us before and we shirked the question. I am beginning to understand that we should not have.” Mycroft lectured, rubbing at his temples. 

The couple sat in relative silence for the remainder of the night, wishing that there was soeone to make noise for them. 

~0~

It took another three months before they met them. It was an autumn day, and they had gotten a call about a 4 month old who had just entered the system after a court hearing, along with a three year old little brother. The social worker was willing, but hesitant to separate them. Matilda left work early to meet them at the orphanage they were being cared in, Mycroft not far behind. 

“Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Holmes!” Veronica Willmin was a cheerful, but clever woman. Her round face and warm eyes gave a constant impression of sincerity and care. Her work ethic left very little to be desired. She had been nothing but cordial to the pair. “Anwen is the baby girl, and Rhys is the boy. They were originally from Wales, however their late mother moved here in hopes of being near their paternal grandparents. However the grandparents passed two months ago, and the late husband passed only 6 months ago. Rhys is three and 2 months. He’s a bit shaken, and a little moody, but well cared for. Anwen is your typical 4 month old, but such a sweet wee thing. Now that the mother has passed, they unfortunately have no living family.” Matilda felt a pang for the children, as she had with every other they’d met. Such tragic stories for such young children. “Now if you are ready, you may meet them! I have a good feeling about this pair.” Veronica’s eyes were wide and hopeful, and Mycroft found himself equally so. 

The door to the children swung open easily, and Matilda took in the pair. They sat with a minder, who would stay for the duration of their visit to ensure the children's safety, along with Veronica. Rhys was sat on a matt, his fingers playing with a few chunky lego blocks, toy cars scattered around him. In a bassinet, a small body wriggled and twisted this way and that, letting out gurgles of content noise every other second. 

Matilda got on her knees besides Rhys, and picked up a car. “Hello Rhys. I’m Matilda.” Shy blue eyes peered up at her beneath a riot of red curls, and she was hit with the image of Sherlock after one of his highs, when he was soft and pliant and needy. She’d sat beside Mycroft on multiple occasions as he wiped the sweat off his brother's brow. She’d seen Mycroft as a father. And she could see in her mind's eye this boy with Mycroft as his father. 

“Hi.” A little voice, more English than anything else. She gave him a soft smile, and glanced over as Mycroft folded himself across from them, legs crossed. 

“And this is Mycroft. He’s my husband.” The eyes flickered to the man dressed in a three piece suit, and Matilda tracked the second Mycroft remembered his brothers own eyes. 

“Hi. I’m three.” 

The short hour went well. The moment Matilda got to hold Anwen, a giant grin spread across her thin face. The baby was only 4 months old, but seemed to have more expressions than the average 30 year old. Mycroft’s turn went just as well as Matilda’s, and he felt that overwhelming hunger disappear into a satisfaction he hadn't known he could reach. Anwen seemed perfectly content to lay and giggle and smile up at them. Rhys was shy in the beginning, but warmed soon after. He seemed to like when Mycroft described the year of cars his little toy versions were modeled after. He dissolved into a mass of giggles when Matilda stacked his blocks as high as she could, and toppled them all with a single touch of a finger. Veronica’s eyes followed the couple with a sort of victorious joy.

~0~

They decided to take a crack at the siblings, and moved the cot they had bought to their room, and hired some men to construct a small enough bed for Rhys. New toys, for more advanced tactile usage were also purchased, and soon enough the room was equipped well enough for a little three year old. Anwen would get her hands on some of the toys they’d intended for Oliver, and the carseat and carriage they had long ago gotten were still big enough to house a 4 month old. 

They started off with a month long stay. If all went well, it would extend. And if all went well from there…. Then a family might be built. Rhys was not as calm as that first day, when they had played with him and asked him easy questions about himself. He had bad days near constantly for the first three weeks of the month. He would wake up screaming for his mother, and Matilda felt like a terrible replacement. She’d rush to his bedroom only to feel a crushing sense of unworthiness as she tried and failed to calm him. He’d push her away, but still want someone to hug. He’d scream when she hushed, but cry if she didn't murmur little bits of calming nothings in his ear. He’d throw his toys, and she’d feel guilt when she was forced to scold him for it. It was rocky. Mycroft had a hard time, though the boy seemed less likely to reject him. Rhys’ biological father had been a soldier, and he’d rarely seen him. It was his mother he desperately missed. And reminding him that “Mamma can’t come back, because she is with Gramma and Grampa now.” was not helpful. Infact it just made him wail louder, hit harder, and hurt worse. 

Anwen, comparatively, was a dream. She cried, yes, but her giggles, waving hands, and little grunts were a delight. And her clear happiness helped to ease Rhys’ mood, if only slightly. Matilda had made the decision to stay with them, rather than hiring a nanny while she and Mycroft went to work. The first month had passed, and they were onto the second, and they had fallen into a good pattern. The make-shift family was up by 6 in the morning to say goodbye to Mycroft, and from there Matilda would play and feed and change the children, bonding all the while. Mycroft had made a conscious effort to get out earlier from work and they would sit and have dinner all together, and spend an hour reading before bedtime. It was a comfortable routine, and eventually Matilda got enough confidence to go out in public with them, for a trip to the park. She packed a nappy bag, strapped Anwen’s cheery self to a sling that held her close against Matilda’s chest, and buckled Rhys into the pushchair the adoption agency had offered, the one his mother had bought before her unfortunate death. 

The trip was a short 15 minute walk, which Rhys filled with chatter. He’d begun to warm to her, especially by mid afternoon when he was no longer in a fog of sleep, and therefore not unbearably grouchy. He didn't call her by anything other than her name (or rather his pronunciation of her name, which came out more ‘Matila’ than ‘Matilda’.) Once they got to the park, Rhys was all too happy to be pushed on the swings, slide down the slide, and climb the tubular metal structure colores a bright neon yellow. It was while he climbed, and Matilda sat on a nearby bench that it happened. A man, dressed relatively well was walking by. Matilda thought nothing of it; the park was beginning to fill, and children ran about everywhere. The man was most likely another parent out with his child. 

The wailing cry made her head snap up from looking down at little Anwen, recognizing the pitch of it. Seeing the man's hands clasped tight around her son (HER SON) made Matilda’s heartbeat 10 times what it was meant to. It was less than half a second before she was up on her feet, and sprinting to him, Anwen still strapped close to her. 

“RHYS! RHYS!” Her throat tore at how loud she screamed, and other parents were taking notice, unsure how to react, all standing useless.

“MUUUUM!” For a brief moment Matilda felt an additional panic, that Rhys would begin begging to have his ‘Real Mum’ and she would look like a kidnapper in the middle of the now slightly crowded park. But instead, she saw the way he locked eyes with her, struggling with the attacker who was already running, faster than she was. 

She pressed herself harder, and allowed running track in secondary school and Uni to come flooding back. She’d gained around 25 pounds after the pregnancy, and lost around 6 of it since, but she still felt a little unfit. However this was her son. Her son. And he was not going anywhere. The other parents were starting to understand the situation, and she heard a few shout something about 999, but her spike of adrenaline had already pushed her faster than the kidnapper, and she caught up with him, a fist pulled back and accelerated forward in a quick punch to the back of the head. He stumbled, but did not fall, so she repeated the motion, still running. Anwen was crying shrilly, unhappy with the movement, and Rhys was struggling in the arms of the attacker, all the while screaming his head off. This punch she landed in the back of his neck, and the man tripped enough in the pain and shock of it for her to grab him firmly by the shoulder and aim a firm kick between the legs, snatching Rhys from the man's grasp after delivering the blow that lead to the criminals collapse. 

“Shhhh Shhh love, shhh, Matilda is here, it’s okay. Shhh.” She kept one arm firm around his shuddering body, the other reaching into her back pocket and digging out her phone. The number, which she had long since had on speed dial, was picked up immediately. 

“Matilda?” The man, his hands clasping the little between his legs, was already struggling up clearly about to run. She kicked him in the head, then in the ribs. He made a go to grab her foot, but she jumped out of his reach and decided that he wasn't worth the struggle right now, since Mycroft would undoubtedly find him anyway. She ran back towards the other parents, who had already called 999. In the distance, police sirens sounded. The man stood unsteadily and ran. 

“Matilda?!”

“Long story. Can you send a car? We’re at the park, Coram’s.” 

“Yes, of course. What has-”

“And send a police car too, would you?”

“Of course. Is everyone safe? Is...are they-” 

“Yes! Yes! Just…. Come to us. Please.”

“Of course. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.” She hung up, and held her son tight, calming him. 

The loud screaming had dulled, but the shivery shaking, gasping breaths were so much worse. Anwen was not helping, since she continued to cry. 

“Rhys, can you look at me love?” He clung tighter to her, and she rubbed his back soothingly, reassuring herself as much as him that he was safe. Anwen’s cries increased, being sandwiched between them so tightly. 

“It’s okay. It’s alright. Shhh.” She rocked her babies till a police officer came over to take a statement. Mycroft arrived by the time she was halfway through, uncharacteristically running towards them. Without a word he embraced Rhys, and after realizing it was not the attacker again, Rhys threw his chubby arms around Mycroft’s neck, allowing himself to be picked up. 

“This you're husband, Miss?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry, where was I?” 

~0~

“It’s no worry, Mrs. Holmes. This was through no fault of your own, and we understand that. The police report is being shared with us within the week, and there will be no need to question Rhyse again. From what we can tell he seems to be adjusting well to life with you and Mr. Holmes.”

Matilda felt her shoulders relax marginally at Veronica’s words. 

“Thank you, Ms. Willmin. We appreciate it.” 

“Do you have any idea why this man attacked him?” 

Matilda’s face darkened, and she drew her beige wool coat closer. “No. The police are investigating….Hopefully we will have answers.” The truth was that the kidnapper was likely a result of Mycroft’s work. Someone was trying to shake their family. And they had succeeded. 

“Well I hope and pray he is caught. Have a wonderful day.” She shook the woman's hand, and left holding Rhys’.

“Matila?”

“Yes, my love?” 

“You’re not my real mumma.” Matilda felt hurt spread through her at the words, a little shocked. Rhys had not show any signs of the same bad mood he’d had from the beginning today, and she didn't know where the words came from. She tried to respond with an even tone. 

“I didn't give birth to you, no.” 

“But you hurt the bad man.” She smiled a sad little smile at him. 

“Yes, Rhys. I did. I did it because I love you very much, and I would never let anyone hurt you.” 

“I love you too. You're like my number two mumma.” The hurt faded into a dull ache, and was drowned out by the immense joy this little red haired boy had given her. She rode in the car with him strapped into a booster seat beside her, holding his hand and talking. 

~0~ 

It was an early morning, Matilda was already making a pot of coffee, when Rhys padded into the kitchen in nothing but his underwear and a shirt. She smiled at the sight, reminded charmingly of Winnie the Pooh. 

“Good morning, Rhys.” He said nothing, but instead walked the few short steps to her, and wrapped his arms about her knees. The lurching of her heart, and the warmth spreading through her made her bend down and take him up into her arms, and she felt overwhelmed as he tucked his head beneath her chin, and snuggled in. “Are you okay, my love?” 

“Yes. Just wanted hugles mumma.” She smiled into his mass of ringlets and held him close, and if a few tears slid down her cheeks… well there was no one to see them.

~0~

Mycroft woke soon after, and checked on Anwen, who was already up and entertaining herself with a foot. He allowed a smile to slip out, and took up the baby girl gently, moving to change the dirty nappy. He had never considered himself the fatherly type. His childhood had been fairly typical, but he’d long since thought himself the type of man to hire help. But he found now the idea of someone else doing these little things for his children absolutely repulsive. Dirty nappies were not a joy, he could admit. But having someone he was willing to do it for was something he would never want to give up. 

Having a daughter, he found, was a joy in and of itself. Because all he could imagine was a tiny Matilda. Reading books, arguing passionately. Having a daughter meant he would see a new type of growth. He’d seen Sherlock grow. He knew the way a little boy changed. He knew the way they were sweet one day and sour the next. He knew their patterns. But a little girl was a mystery. Her growth was an unknown. Her mind was a new thing. Anwen interrupted his line of thought by grabbing at his nose, and a soft chuckle escaped him, and he bounced her over to his and Matilda’s bed, in preparation to dress her.

He struggled with squirming limbs into a bodysuit of soft yellow. He took her up in his arms, and walked to the kitchen…. And if he hummed in her ear, and tickled her sides just to hear her peel of laughter then...no one was there to see it. 

~0~

Rhys seemed particularly clingy. He hung around Matilda’s neck, pouted when put down, and refused to have anyone but Matilda dress him. She could not disguise her joy, and Mycroft felt similarly to the way he had on their wedding day. Elated that their son was accepting them as much as they had accepted him. The first month with him had been difficult to say the least. So having him act to loving warmed both the parents immensely. The only thing souring the experience was the knowing that this new appreciation for Matilda in particular was founded out of a terrifying experience.

Today, she and Mycroft had discussed, would be the day that Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John would meet the new additions. If all went well, perhaps more visits could be planned. Mummy and Father Holmes had already made plans to visit, wanting to give the children time to acquaint themselves with Matilda and Mycroft before intruding. Mr. and Mrs. Aaker had video chatted with Rhys, and been sent pictures of little Anwen, but had yet to book tickets. And Matilda’s friends knew about the children, despite having yet to see them. 

“Rhys, please hold still. You're shoe can’t be tied if you keep kicking.” He stopped the moving, but continued muttering about a car crashing into an aquarium as he made flying motions with a toy car Mycroft had purchased for him. Matilda smiled at the shoe she continued to tie at the nonsensical storytelling. Mycroft worked on the other foot beside her, having already strapped Anwen into a carseat. Domestic bliss was nothing like either of them had imagined. It was better. 

~0~

“Hello.” 

“....Hello.” Sherlock standing beside Rhys was a comedy Matilda had not been prepared for. One in black, and one in ginger, the curly headed pair looked at each other, one down and one up. 

“I’m three.” Matilda grinned, crouching beside her son. 

“And whats you're name, my love?” 

“Rhys, no E!” She nodded along, acting as if the lack of vowel in his name was vital. 

“And who are you?” She asked Sherlock, eyebrows raised in a teasing expression. He stuttered, mouth open, before joining her in a crouch. 

“Um… Hullo. I am Sherlock.” 

“Uncle Sherlock.” Matilda corrected, glancing over at John (who held Anwen with great caution) and Mycroft, who had a smug smirk in place. 

“She’d beautiful, Matilda. Whats her name, again?” 

“Anwen. Its Welsh. We have the option to change it when the adoption is finalized, but we find it suits her rather well.” At that moment An reached out a pudgy hand to clutch onto John’s ear, and began babbling.

“Careful. She does enjoy pulling at your nose. Best to mind her hands.” Mycroft intoned, shooting a look at Matilda which she returned with equal humor. 

“Mumma, I need to go!” Rhys whined, and she led him to the bathroom after having Sherlock’s word there was nothing toxic hidden away. 

~0~

“Do you have a name?” 

“Yes, but he is being inordinately difficult to find, for someone who was rather bad at his job.” 

“Send me all the information you have,” Sherlock said seriously, his tone rather detracted from by the baby tugging at his curls, “And I will find him within 24 hours.” 

“Thank you. I…. appreciate you doing this. Legwork, you know.” Mycroft said unconvincingly. Something told John that Mycroft wouldn't particularly mind doing the legwork to find the man who’d intended to hurt his son. Sherlock knew he was being given this job so that Mycroft didn't become a murderer. Despite knowing the man who did it, they did not know if he worked alone, and the fact that Mycroft had no connection to him lead all parties to believe this was an attempted kidnapping coming from someone higher up in the ranks than the man who’d likely been hired to do the kidnapping. Mycroft had to get to the bottom of it, and that began with finding this man, and bringing him in; alive. 

Mycroft nodded resolutely, before standing and retrieving a stuffed octopus that Sherlock recognized on sight. 

“Oh you… kept it.” 

“But of course.” The octopus was snatched immediately by small hands, and Sherlock tried to tamper down the grin wanting to break free. 

~0~

The adoption was finalized a year later, and Veronica was beaming. “I knew they were the perfect fit. I don’t know how I knew, but I knew!” 

“Maaaaa,” Anwen cried, banging her fist against the tabletop of her highchair. Matilda spooned more of the broccoli into the waiting mouth. Mycroft brushed a curl from his son’s forehead, before returning back to the conversation between the two women. 

“Well you were right… I want to thank you, by the way. I know we were difficult people to help. I’m so glad you helped us find them.” Matilda stood to hug Veronica, truly grateful for the woman who had brought their family together. 

~0~

“Whose Oliver, mumma?” She froze, turning to her son and setting the papers she’d begun grading down. She took a deep breath, and steeled herself. 

“He was your brother.” 

“Where is he?” 

“The same place you're number 1 mumma is, and you're grandpa and gramma are. I wish you had gotten to meet him, my love. I think you would have liked each other very much.” 

“Oh.” 

“Where did you hear about him?” 

“Papa was saying his name, and holding a dish thingy!” Matilda’s face softened, and she nodded. 

~0~

“We miss him, and we didn't even get to have him.” Matilda said that night as they lay in bed. Mycroft rolled over to face her, startled. 

“Yes. But we have Anwen and Rhys. And we will always…. Remember him.” She nodded, wrapping a thin arm around his waist, and resting a kiss on his lips. 

“I love you.” Mycroft’s face spread in a smile reserved for a very select few. This was sentiment. This feeling of contentment, after spending a day with one's children, and ending it laying beside the woman you loved. 

“I love you as well.”

~0~

Not so far away, a woman spun her webs and thought of the boy she’d just almost been able to snatch nearly a year prior. This time they would plan harder, better…. And they would succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I tell you how much I enjoyed writing this!? I did! Immensely. It was painful and long and difficult, but so worth it. If you enjoyed, I would love to hear it (In fact it would make my day) so please leave me a Comment. I respond to almost all of them! If you're a little shy, some Kudos would also give me a little pang of happiness. And lastly, if you want to keep track of this story, and know when I add more to this series, feel free to Bookmark it. I would be very flattered!
> 
> Till next time,   
> Curiaso


End file.
